


Five-time interrupted kiss

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After secretly hiding their relationship, finding the time and place to be a little affectionate is hard in a ship full of people, ignorant of their romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-time interrupted kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary prompt from anonymous: 5 times they almost kiss and get interrupted and 1 time they didn’t  
> Thanks for the prompt!! I hope you like this ;)  
> I don’t own LOT, nor its characters

Leonard and Sara are secretly dating. After having the courage to admit their feelings to each other, they decided to try out this…relationship thing. Because it was being kept as a secret, the two found it hard to be a little affectionate towards each other, especially when there are half a dozen people walking with them in the Waverider. They are not 100% sure when somebody would walk on them. By this time, Leonard has spotted all the security videos installed in the ship. He used that knowledge to hide whatever it is that he and Sara does.

Hiding isn’t that easy. Five times, they were caught.

* * *

 

**_FIRST_ **

Leonard was teaching Sara how to pickpockets. She had great potential, knowing that subtlety was her best asset. The fact that she was taught by the League to remain undetected and unnoticed by people also helped. “You’re a lot faster to teach that Jax,” her private tutor said.

“Of course. I learned from the best,” she replied with a smirk.

“For your final test, I dare you to steal Mick’s wallet.”

“Mick??”

“Yes. Giving up so easily, assassin?”

“No way.”

And so she did it. She found Mick by the kitchen. She passed by his back, trying to get a yogurt from the refrigerator. She swiftly moved outside and ran to the weapons room where she and Snart were “trining”.

“Got it!”

“Wow, that was fast. I’ve got to say, I’m impressed.”

“Now,” Sara said as she turned to Leonard and held his nape, “what do I get as a reward?”

“This.” Leonard shifts his gaze to her eyes. He put his hands on her tiny waist and leans on.

Before his lips could even touch hers, loud stomps could be heard coming towards them. They immediately broke away as Mick barges in.

“Give me my wallet, Birdie, or I’ll fry you.”

* * *

 

**_SECOND_ **

The following morning, Sara woke up early and decided to get something to eat. As she walks into the kitchen, she smelled the bacon and scrambled eggs that Leonard was cooking.

“You’re up early, Len.”

“Well, I wanted to make breakfast for you.”

Sara took a slice of cooked bacon and took a bite with half the bacon still hanging from her mouth.

“Mmmm,” was all she could say.

Leonard smiled at how silly she looked and asked, “How does it taste?”

Sara walked towards him slowly with her eyes that seemed to lure him. She raised her eyebrow at him and he gets the message.

Leonard grabbed Sara by the waist and made her sat in his lap. Their faces are closer now. Leonard is about to grab the bacon from her mouth when Jax walked in, still half asleep.

“Mmm, I smell bacon.”

* * *

 

**_THIRD_ **

“If I win this game, will you kiss me?”

Leonard proposed this bet to Sara as they were playing gin. She was willing to give it to him since they’re alone in his room but the crook was determined to win the kiss.

“I know you always cheat by having an extra card up your sleeves, but okay.”

As  Sara predicted, Leonard wins. She immediately leaned towards him and kissed his cheeks. Before she could even reach his lips, the Waverider was hit by missiles from another bounty hunter tracking them down.

“Oh really now?!”

* * *

 

**_FOURTH_ **

They decided that it was movie night and instead of their usual action films, Sara chose the Disney Pixar film,  _Up_. By the end of the movie, Sara was tearing up.

“What the hell. Why is an old man, a talking dog, and a chubby kid making me cry.”

Leonard looked at how adorable Sara is, scooted up next to him, her hair tied in a messy bud. One of her hands on his chest, and another on one of her knees. He swept away the hair covering her face and lifted her chin.

“Stay here for the night, okay?”, Snart said.

Still holding her chin, Leonard kissed Sara on her lips. Just a peck, but enough for Sara to face him and put her hands on the man’s face.

“No interruptions, tonight. I hope—“

“Captain Hunter says movie night is over,” Gideon the AI exclaimed loudly for them to get disrupted and for Sara to fall on the floor. Gideon added, “all of you are needed in the bridge as soon as possible.”

“WHAT. THE. HELL.”

* * *

 

**_FIFTH_ **

After a successful mission, Mick managed to acquire bottles of wines from a wine connoisseur whose life they saved. Some of them given to him, some were stolen.

After drinking a lot, Sara decided to tell the team that she’s off to the medbay to get some meds for her headache. She’s been suffering from migraine lately. According to Rip, it might be a side-effect of time travelling.

After five minutes, Snart left the group without a word and followed Sara into the medbay.

“You were late,” she said.

“I was afraid they’d ask me where I was going so I need to sneak out.”

“So. Where were we?” Sara said as she closes in on Leonard.

The space between them slowly disappearing. The temperatures of their bodies rising.

“At last, some alone time with you,” Leonard said, taking his lady by the waist and pulling her close.

He sat by one of the med chairs and allowed room for Sara to sit on his lap.

Their lips were about to touch when Ray popped in.

“I went in to check if Sara is okay—oh. Oh ok. Sorry.”

They immediately broke away as Ray moved out of the medbay.

“We’ve been made.”

* * *

 

**_SIXTH_ **

They’ve been observing for three days now if the there has been a change in how the team treats or looks at them. There was none. They concluded that maybe Ray decided to shut up this time and let them keep it as a secret.

They appreciated that. Sara did.

But Leonard didn’t.

It’s been so long for him since he felt this kind of feeling. He wasn’t used to affection but he loves Sara and he loves the attention that she is giving her.

Five times, they were interrupted by their teammates, or by other forces, and Leonard is sick of it.

They were all standing by the bridge, discussing a plan, when Leonard looked at Sara.

She winked at him and smirked.

That was something he couldn’t resist.

“Oh, screw it. I don’t care if they know,” the rogue blurted and to the team’s surprise, he kissed Sara.

Most of them were expecting the former-assassin to attack Snart but they were shocked to see her return the kiss. It was like it was straight out of a movie where the leading man sees his leading lady for the first time in 10 years. It was a kiss that they were both waiting for. No secrets. No need to hide anything. And a grinning Ray.

As the couple broke away, they saw the whole team (except Ray) dumbfounded about what they saw.

“What? Can’t a man kiss his girlfriend?”


End file.
